Crowned
by GrimGrave
Summary: "No matter what leftover areas they cleared it was always Rosalina that got that damn CROWN! It had always been Mario or Luigi that had been granted it – even Toad had been given it at some points! It was outrageous to say the least, even more so when another princess now got to wear it." Oneshot Rosalina x Peach.


Disclaimer: GrimGrave does not own the characters or the Super Mario franchise; they belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. GrimGrave does not make money for writing fiction.

_So I've been playing a lot of Super Mario 3D World lately, and I just love it. Those cat-suits are too adorable! That being said, I got an idea whilst playing and decided to make a story out of it._

**Crowned**

"This is quite a backtrack for just a few Star Medals that you somehow missed…"

Princess Peach had to agree on that one, despite the monotone of her fellow princess' voice; it sounded like a careless scolding, but a scolding nonetheless. The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom pouted, but calmly shrugged it off for the time being. She was already annoyed enough.

"We did miss a few of those when we first ventured through these areas." Peach admitted. "Some are more cleverly hidden than the others. And I suppose we were in a bit of a hurry."

"That's alright." The fellow princess said in her usual monotone voice. "We'll find them eventually. I'm happy to be of assistance once again."

That's right; this fellow princess had helped Mario and Luigi before when Peach had been kidnapped (yet again) by Bowser into his own galaxy. She had even joined their social activity of racing, which she had seemed to enjoy, despite her monotone voice.

"We're happy to see you again _Rosalina_." Peach smiled at her warmly, despite the small sting of jealousy she had towards the fellow blonde. Despite the sun setting in the horizon, the heat had not faltered. "What say you if we take a small break?"

Rosalina smiled back, if ever so slightly, and nodded. "That sounds fair."

**::::::**

There was something about the eternal sunset of this place and the undisturbed plains. It was quiet with the exception of the faint breeze that gently swept across the expansive savannah. Few trees provided shadow that cooled the two princesses off from the heat of the sun, allowing them to enjoy their break from gathering remaining Star Medals.

That is, if only Peach _could_ relax. As much as she did enjoy just lying down on the vibrant grass there was something that had kept bothering her – more than it should. And it had all started when she and Rosalina had first teamed up to take on a few remaining areas in the other Sprixie worlds.

No matter what leftover areas they cleared it was always Rosalina that got that damn _CROWN_!

A crown that easily put their original ones to shame with its golden radiance and red silken cloth embedding it's interior. The crown that just as easily dwarfed their own ones!

Peach wanted to wear it. Even though she had performed well before, it had always been Mario or Luigi that had been granted it – even Toad had been given it at some points! It was outrageous to say the least, even more so when another _princess_ now got to wear it.

Peach wanted that crown. That she didn't have it bothered her more than she cared to admit. It was childish, she had to admit, but she wanted to wear it just once and feeling proud about it.

… If only Rosalina wouldn't keep winning it, with her fancy spins and whatnot.

"Rosalina."

The princess of the galaxy craned her head towards the pinkish princess; eyes now open from their light slumber. "Mm?"

"Would it be a bother if I asked for your permission to wear that crown? I've never been granted it… And I would love to wear it, just once."

Granted, it probably sounded more like a whine than an actual question, but it's not like the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom could – or would - use force to get what she wanted.

"You'll just have to try harder, dear." Rosalina was quick to reply. Her sky-blue eyes stared without a hint of emotion back at her fellow princess. "I earned it fair and square."

Or maybe she could, just this one time. After all, she did have the effect of the Golden Bell…

With a low purr, the princess slid over to all fours and crouched; she watched Rosalina, who had closed her eyes for the light slumber of a nap, intensively and readied herself. After all, Peach did have a competitive spirit – all the racing and sports she had joined in on over the years had built it up.

This was why she felt a sting of sourness when Rosalina rolled out of the way of the playful kitten-paw mitts, a small fire ball forming in her hand – she had consumed a Fire Flower earlier after all. The two princesses' eyed each other.

"Meowrr…"

"I do believe you'll have to try harder next time." Rosalina calmly said. "There's no need to act like this."

Peach let out a soft mewl. "But I want to wear it, just once. Come on Rosalina…" She slowly pranced over to the princess, but Rosalina's fireball kept her at bay.

"You're acting very odd, princess."

Peach mewled quietly as she crouched down. Her eyes observed Rosalina, who had conjured another fireball in her hand – it wasn't like they could actually harm each other in a life-threatening way but Peach wasn't going to let a fireball hurt her to dispel her power-up.

"Meow…"

"Your cute mewls won't do any difference, princess. We can go elsewhere and there you can –"

Peach jumped up into the air, out of reach from Rosalina's fireballs, and then pounced right down at the galaxy princess. With a surprised _oomph_, the two blondes fell promptly to the ground, a single fireballs rolling away brightly until it dispersed.

**:::::**

A trio of crowns laid scattered a few feet away from the two princesses, and a faint breeze swept across the two bodies that simply laid there. The impact had dispelled their respective power-ups; Rosalina's red and white dress was back to its light teal/baby-blue colour-scheme, and her hair was no longer in a ponytail. Peach's cat-suit had reverted back to her original dress.

Strands of different shades of blonde were lightly carried with the wind as the two princesses stared into each other's eyes in the now awkward silence. Peach had Rosalina pinned down against the soft grass of the savannah, their crystal-blue orbs mirroring their reflections in a silent state of shock.

As if snapping out of a daydream, Peach jolted back up with her cheeks ablaze. "I do apologize! I didn't mean to land on you so roughly!"

"It's… quite alright." Rosalina replied. "I'm partly to blame. I could've moved, and you would've landed on all fours."

"As much as I dislike admitting it," She added. "The crown is just over there. I guess you can wear it now."

The princess of the Mushroom Kingdom briefly averted her eyes towards the shimmering crown. It was true; she could just take it now. But for reasons she didn't quite comprehend, she felt her gaze being drawn back towards Rosalina's; the galaxy princess' cheeks were a bit flushed, just as Peach's own. Her body wouldn't respond and shift her weight off Rosalina's pinned-down body – she felt content remaining in her place.

There was something that pulled her in. Peach nor Rosalina didn't know what, but within moments had their faces moved closer till the tips of their petite noses met.

Their eyelids began to feel heavier, as if they were about to drift off to sleep – it was the same gentle calmness, and a warmth that wasn't provided by the reddening sun that embraced the two as they slowly closed their eyes.

Their lips sealed together barely a second later.

**::::::**

"We should probably be on our way…" Peach adjusted her original crown atop her golden-haired head with her cheeks still flushed crimson with warmth. Her eyes wandered everywhere but Rosalina, who purposely did the same. Her cheeks too were as scarlet as the sunset, her silvery crown slightly crooked.

"..Yes. Yes we should." Rosalina said eventually in her monotone voice. "We shouldn't be sitting here and… enjoy ourselves. There's Star Medals left to collect…"

"Oh, I absolutely agree. That just now was just a little… Mishap." Peach said.

"Of course, it must've been. If anything else, it was just a sudden… curiosity."

With neither of them saying anything, the awkward silence was beginning to be unbearable. None of them had moved from their spot, contradicting their earlier agreement of having to move forward.

They still didn't even as much glance at each other, though they both felt the urge – they wanted to look at each other, despite the awkwardness and the tension between them.

Tension… The steadily growing tension that materialized between their hidden thighs, it was an urge that silently pleaded to be sated.

"I suppose though…" Peach suddenly said. Her features were still hot with the pleasant warmth she had started to become more aware of. "Curiosity isn't a bad thing… And, well… I'm glad that I did _that_ with you rather than a stranger…"

There was a brief pause. "My thoughts exactly. I'm glad it was you who…" There was a glance – momentary – and their eyes finally met again. "…grazed my lips."

Peach cleared her throat as she quickly averted her gaze elsewhere. A small rabbit hopping in the distance proved to be suitable to look at right now.

"Y-Yes. So what happened wasn't bad."

"Exactly. There is no need for us to be uncomfortable."

"Absolutely not." Peach said. "I'm not even thinking about it right now."

There was another pause between them, this time lasting a bit longer than the last. Eventually, Rosalina shifted a bit on her spot. "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't thinking about it."

Peach nodded, despite that Rosalina might not be watching her. "I guess I am still thinking about it too… And, uhm…"

Her body felt like it was in flames. Her heart was racing through the butterflies that had gathered in her stomach and words seemed to falter her. "From a lady to another, I feel I should complement your… kissing."

There was a giggle. "Funny. I was about to complement you for the same thing, princess."

…

"Rosalina?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be a bother if I asked for your permission to try it again?"

They sat facing each other by now; face to face, eyes reflecting each other once again under the red sun. The same type of faint scarlet that blush their cheeks and had their hearts skipping beats. Rosalina shifted closer towards Peach, and she did the same.

"I suppose it would be considered rude of me to decline a fellow princess… Do I have your permission to instigate the grazing this time?"

"I don't see why not." Peach replied as calmly as she could, but her voice gave away not only her excitement and a bit of fright – but as Rosalina inched closer towards a leaning Peach, the fright was slowly washed away and the princesses' eyelids soon closed as their lips once again embraced with a loving seal.

Petite pair of lips locked firmly together in a kiss that outdid the last one by miles; there was a bubbling passion that resided in the heated motions of slick flesh and wetted tongues. Their loving kiss had become bold and daring as the two princesses, proud women of their respective kingdoms, battled for supremacy of sensuality.

There was a heat surging through their bodies. It jolted with pleasant tingling the longer they kissed, and coursed through them into the now hot air around them. In their own bubble of sensuality, they absentmindedly allowed hands to shift from thighs to backs, lovingly stroking each other through their clothes. Slim arms found their way around waists and pulled themselves closer to the other. Slender legs gently shifted across thighs as a simultaneous pull had one princess sitting on the other's lap.

Not that either of them minded that. One would either way be on top of the other eventually.

**:::::::**

"Rosalina."

The platinum-blonde princess turned to her fellow princess, clueless. "Yes?"

"You got the crown _again_… for the third area in a row."

The princess gaze up at her crown, smiling. "So I did. You really ought to try harder my dear."

A knowing smile formed on the pinkish princess. "Is that a suggestion or an invitation, Galaxy Princess?"

The smile was returned, along with an uncharacteristic wink as Rosalina wetted her glossy lips. "That would be both, princess."

Perhaps having to try harder wasn't an entirely bad thing.

* * *

As always, I hope you enjoyed it - it's my first attempt at these two, so I'm aware of the flaws that might be there. ^_^


End file.
